Brotherly Comfort Eppes Style NC17
by jadvisioness
Summary: NC17; non-con; slash; read author's notes inside. Charlie and Don, individually captured, and ....


_Title:_ Brotherly Comfort, Eppes style

_Author:_ jadvisoness

_Type:_ 'Kink Meme the First'

_Characters:_ Charlie, Don, others

_Pairings:_ Charlie/other, Don/Charlie (kinda)

_Genre:_ AU; drama; h/c; basically a PWP because I don't 'solve the crime' as it were.

_Rating:_ NC17

_Warnings:_ See prompt in AN below.

_Summary:_ See prompt in AN below.

_Feedback:_ Please! This was an interesting story to write and I'd really like to know what all of you thought of it.

_Word Count:_ 5,931

**Author's Notes:** I'm a real hurt/comfort fan; I love to see the heroes or heroines in situations where they get completely … well… used/abused/tortured/raped and etc. **However**, there has to be comfort at the end (after the trauma) and it absolutely has to equal or exceed the hurt/harm. Frankly, I don't know what the first part of that means or says about me as a person because I would never want any of that to happen in real life.

That said, there are a lot of stories out there that deal with the cliché of putting the Eppes brothers together, sexually, and this one was written specifically for **clairelesley**'s 'Kink Meme the First' prompt, of which I couldn't get to before the deadline passed.

_Charlie and Don, individually captured, tied up and blindfolded so neither of them know the other is there. Charlie, raped and sexually tortured (toys, electricity, etc), while Don is forced to watch. Don then realizes he's aroused...... Charlie's humiliation when he realizes that Don was present. Brotherly comfort in the aftermath._

Given that premise, I couldn't see Don getting aroused while Charlie was actually raped and tortured – at least in the 'normal, sadistic' way (and boy, does _**that**_ sound so wrong!) – so, I came up with a different style of 'rape and torture,' which isn't any less because it's still rape and torture. (And for those who need a vocabulary lesson: rape – to force to have sexual intercourse; torture – extreme anguish of body or mind.)

So, while I didn't use all of her details in the prompt, I hope I succeeded in satisfying at least some of the kink she was looking for. Also, I don't really think this has any 'real' comfort at the end, in the normal way. But, since this story is different to begin with… Well….

For those who enjoy this type of storyline… here you go.  


* * *

It was almost twenty-four hours since they'd found Charlie's car driven off the side of the road. It had looked like Swiss cheese, riddled with bullet holes, and there had been blood on the steering wheel and the driver's seat. It was with relief that most of the damage to the vehicle had to have been done after Charlie was out of the car – there wasn't enough blood to signify anything else.

Don was ripping himself apart trying to figure out who and why, not to mention riding his team hard at finding the where.

_Where was his brother?_ _What happened?_ _Was he still alive?_

Twenty-four hours and they had no clues… no leads.

At thirty-six hours, the entire team was sent home by the Assistant Director in Charge with strict instructions to rest, eat and shower, and no one was to set foot inside the office for at least ten hours.

Ten hours passed and the team arrived back at the office, fully expecting to see Don already immersed in the case and puzzled when he wasn't.

Half an hour later, they found Don's car in the same condition as Charlie's.

Now they had both brothers to find. 

Consciousness arrived slowly but when Don realized he was fully awake and aware, he found himself restrained to a chair. Ankles, calves, lower thighs, hips, chest, wrists, lower arms at the elbow and head were all tied down to the piece of metal furniture that was then bolted to the floor. No more than two feet directly in front of his nose, was a darkened plasma screen TV. In the reflection, Don clearly saw, like he'd thought but couldn't confirm, that he was, at least partially, naked.

Unable to move his head, Don turned his eyes to the left and the right, seeing plasma screens on each side. Looking up, he saw what appeared to be a mirror positioned directly above him, giving him another view of his body. Taking in his lower half, yes, Don _was_ completely nude.

The dark haired agent began to get a very bad feeling.

At that moment, he heard a door opening and then there were footsteps closing in on his position. A moment later, a person was in front of him, moving the plasma screen carefully aside. Don swept his eyes over as much of the man as he could but the man's appearance didn't give away anything. While he was wearing a nice two piece suit, his head was completely covered in what appeared to be a black leather mask; his hands were encased in leather gloves and there was nothing about the person to give Don a way of making a positive ID.

"Agent Eppes, I'm so glad you decided to rejoin the land of the living." The stranger had a slight accent but Don couldn't quite place it. "We have a lot to accomplish in a very short period of time so, let's just get started shall we?"

Obviously it was a rhetorical question because the man simply stepped back from the dark haired agent, repositioning the plasma screen and then walked around to stand behind the chair Don was restrained to.

"Just to give you some information, Agent Eppes, so that you aren't completely… floundering more than you might otherwise." The unfamiliar man seemed to be holding back a chuckle before continuing. "This room is completely soundproofed, so feel free to be as uninhibited as you wish. The plasma screens will give you a complete and unimpeded view of the entertainment that we have planned, just for you, while the mirror," his abductor's voice changed slightly, giving Don the impression the man had looked up momentarily, "is for your own enjoyment, of course."

Yeah, Don was getting a really, really, _really_ bad feeling.

"Though you can watch, unfortunately you won't be able to participate, except for the obvious, of course." The man said with a slight laugh; he was clearly enjoying himself. "The subject you'll be viewing can't see you, which leaves you completely free to enjoy the entire show."

"And, just to make sure you don't fall asleep on us," The unknown man trailed off as there was the sound of something, a switch being thrown maybe, and a jolt went through Don's body, making him yelp with surprised pain. "That's what happens if you close your eyes for more than few seconds, Agent Eppes."

As Don attempted to pull himself back together, the man moved away, probably towards the exit.

However, before he left, he turned back towards Don. "Oh, one final thing; not only is your entertainment being recorded, but so are you." The voice was calm, dangerous and full of dark satisfaction. As the sound of a door opening reached Don, it continued, "Enjoy yourself, Agent Eppes; the more you do, the happier I'll be."

The moment the door closed, the room's lights were dimmed and all the plasma screens came to life – it was like a movie theatre – and as the images resolved themselves, Don gasped with shock and sickening realization.

"Oh God. No."

For there, stretched spread eagle out on a bed and tied down, was Charlie. 

When Charlie came too, he was completely disoriented and confused; his last memory was of driving home from a seminar and now he was… was he naked? Blinking his eyes, his view of the ceiling came into focus. Of which, a large portion of it was covered with a giant mirror showing him that he was, indeed, naked.

And tied to a bed.

Fighting to stay calm, he attempted to look around him. It was a small room, with no windows or, it appeared, a door. Eventually, after Charlie's eyes adjusted to the light level, he thought he saw one but it seemed to be flush with the wall – the only thing telling him it was what it appeared to be was the handle at doorknob height.

Other than the bed, and the mirror, the room appeared to be completely empty.

When no one immediately came to check on him after he'd awakened, Charlie had attempted to see if there was anyone actively keeping an eye, or an ear, on him, by shouting and trying to pull himself free from the restraints that held him to the firm, covered mattress. Neither of the head or footboards gave an inch with his struggles and no one appeared to make him quiet down.

An unknown time later, the room was flooded with light and Charlie squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible. Noise was then added to the experience and all he wanted to do was put his hands over his ears and curl up into a ball. After a time, the noise was turned off and the lights were dimmed to their previous level, leaving Charlie to blink away tears that had pooled in the hollows around his eyes.

Before he could fully relax, the whole thing was repeated again. And it went on, at irregular intervals, for, what seemed to Charlie, to be forever.

During the second time, he gave in to the overwhelming need to know what the hell was going on and he screamed out his questions, trying to be heard over the noise. _Who were they?_ _Why were they doing this?_ _What did they want?_

No one ever answered him.

***

By the time Don saw him via the plasma screen, Charlie was… he was a mess. He had dark circles under his eyes, a couple of day's worth of whiskers on his face, his hair was sticking up all over around his head and he radiated disorientation, misery and dread.

It was obvious that he was dehydrated; the close-ups of his brother, provided to Don via the plasma screens around him, showed Charlie's chapped lips and eyes that were bloodshot and appeared dried out. Don attempted to turn away as the hidden cameras panned down his brother's naked form, giving Don a complete and unnecessary view of things he had no business looking at, but all he succeeded in doing was turning his eyes to another screen, the images continuing.

Before too long, two men, dressed in what looked like black leather, entered the room and began setting up a variety of equipment, bringing in tables and stands for instruments and tools to be placed on or hung from. The main screen in front of Don split into two parts so that he not only got to see what the men where doing, but Charlie's reactions to what was going on, at the same time.

Don concentrated on the men in leather; when he and Charlie got out of here, he wanted to be able to make some type of identification of their abductors. However, both men were wearing the same head covering black leather masks that his visitor sported as well as form fitting pants with similar type vests – something you'd see in one of those cheesy porn movies. If they had any distinguishing marks about them, Don couldn't see them.

When they finished, both men approached the bed after grabbing a variety of items from out of sight of the cameras. As they got closer, Charlie's eyes widened, his breathing speeding up slightly. When one of them got onto it and reached for him, his brother shook his head, trying to squirm away but the restraints kept Charlie from moving too far.

The men worked in tandem, obviously familiar with dealing with someone in restraints. They cleaned and dried Charlie from head to toe, treating him like some disabled person; shampooing his hair, shaving his face, brushing his teeth, washing and drying his genitals before somehow turning him over on his stomach without releasing his bonds and cleaning his backside.

While one of them kneeled on the bed, using his upper thighs and arms to hold a squirming Charlie up off the bed, the other reached down out of sight and then straightened. As he stood up, there was some type of noise, like equipment moving, and the head and footboard of the bed began to grow taller, pulling Charlie up and away from the other man. Once Charlie was away from the mattress sufficiently, the man again reached back down and obviously turned the winch system off. The two then stripped the bed and remade it, this time with what appeared to be silk, or maybe satin, sheets. They also brought in pillows covered with similar material and laid them on the bed.

When they were finished, Charlie was lowered back onto the mattress.

One of them then got onto the bed with Charlie and, as his brother struggled to squirm away, the man simply straddled his waist, pinning him to the mattress. As he yelled and bucked his body about, Don watched as the unknown man start fondling Charlie; caressing his skin, moving to the most common erogenous zones of the body. As Charlie continued to fight his restraints and the man on top of him, the man bent down and began using his lips and tongue where his fingers and hands had been.

Don had no choice but to either close his eyes and get jolted with electricity or watch what was happening to his brother. But nothing stopped him from trying to get out of the restraints or yelling, screaming at the men to leave Charlie alone.

When the second man leaned down on the bed, the first got off Charlie and they turned him to his stomach and the two switched. It was now the other man on top of Charlie, kissing, touching, licking his brother's still struggling body.

As he reached Charlie's backside, the man began kneading his buttocks and then spread the white globes apart. Once Charlie's anus was exposed, the man bent down and, by the wet sounds coming in through the speakers, Don could tell the man was licking Charlie in his most intimate place; as the man's head started moving around a little, he could only guess the man's tongue had breached his brother's…

Don closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. The electric jolt forced another yell from him, they seemed to be lasting longer and creating more pain, and Don struggled to bring his body back under control.

The first man walked over to one of the trays that had been set up and wheeled it towards the bed, putting it within comfortable reach of the man sitting on Charlie. A few moments later, the man reached up and his partner simply handed him a tube, like a surgical technician would hand medical instruments to a doctor.

Don heard the familiar opening of something that was probably lube and then had to watch the man start pressing on the opening to Charlie's body, hearing and seeing the finger go in, watching the man move the digit around in his brother's butt, hear Charlie's continued begging for them to stop. 

Unknown to the brothers, the two men with Charlie weren't just some run of the mill abductors. While they had been given orders to rape and torture the younger Eppes, it was to be done strictly with pleasure and some pain – there was to be absolutely no actual physical harm done to the man.

The two men doing this were actually partners, in the fullest sense of the word, and had a lot of experience with such situations. It didn't matter to them that they were raping a man – just because they were going to make it pleasurable for him didn't mean it wasn't rape; the curly haired man hadn't given them his consent.

But they also had other instructions. They were to rape and torture the young mathematician, while his older brother watched. And they needed to make it as 'pleasurable' as possible for their audience so that he, too, was raped and tortured, if only psychologically.

The pair had looked upon their assignment as a challenge and were eager, very eager, to accomplish their task. So, as they worked, the men were kept informed of their audience's reaction via their earwigs to let them know if they were succeeding. 

The man finally pulled his finger out of Charlie and his partner gave him a small butt plug. The man took it, bringing his partner's hand up to his mouth and kissing it before taking the plug and covering it lightly with the slick lubricant he'd been using. Taking his time, he pushed it slowly into Charlie's anus, twisting it around and then pulling it out almost all the way before repeating the actions.

Charlie couldn't help groaning with the sensations the men were causing him but he kept telling them to stop, kept trying to squirm away from them, pulling at his restraints.

_God, he didn't want this! _

He'd been begging them non-stop, his voice cracking from the strain of use.

"Please, stop! Please, I don't want this! Please…!"

***

"_Please, stop! Please, I don't want this! Please…!" _Charlie's cracking and strained voice came through the speakers into the room Don was still trying to get out of the restraints he was in, shaking his head, aware of tears leaking from his eyes.

"Stop this, please! Just tell me what you want and leave him alone!" Don yelled, had been yelling in a variety of variations for some time now, but nobody appeared to be listening.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head, but opened them quickly, not wanting another jolt from the chair.

***

His current assaulter finally settled the butt plug inside Charlie's ass and, with the help of his partner they turned him onto his back. The same man then straddled him again. He repeated everything his partner did prior; using tongue, lips, fingers, hands to bring sensation to the man struggling beneath him.

The man moved his body down onto Charlie's legs, his mouth and hands slowly exploring lower and lower until he reached the professor's cock. It had hardened slightly with the stimulation and the man simply lifted it from its hairy nest and started kissing and licking the spongy head, then began swirling his tongue around it, dipping into the slit and licking the sensitive underside.

The stimulation was getting difficult for Charlie to disregard now. While his mind was protesting everything that was happening, his body was completely in tune with the sensations being forced upon him – the combination of the butt plug with the man sucking him down was too much to ignore.

The man was an expert at finding every one of his hotspots, even ones Charlie didn't know he had, and, with skilled hands, mouth, tongue and teeth, he brought Charlie to the brink of orgasm over and over again. Charlie was completely aware of the noises he was making and shamed and humiliated by them. He was desperate for the man to let him come, even though he was still begging for them to stop.

***

Don couldn't do anything but watch; where ever he turned his eyes, he saw the images of the man assaulting his brother or….

He didn't know how Charlie was holding out, but he was in misery. Charlie, _his little brother_, was getting raped, and _he_ was getting aroused by it! While Charlie had every right to be… writhing around on that bed with everything that was being done to him, trying to fight off what was happening with him, simultaneously begging for them to stop and for them to let him come, Don had no such reason!

He was a monster! Getting off on what was happening to his brother….

It wasn't just Charlie begging anymore, babbling to be let go, for them to stop. Don was yelling at their abductors, begging them to let Charlie go, for them to stop what they were doing, tears pouring down his face.

Don would have been clutching the bedding and throwing his head side to side, right along with his brother, if he'd been in that position. As it was, with most of his entire body restrained, Don couldn't do anything but watch what was happening to Charlie and, every time he looked up, the mirror pointing down at him showed him his own leaking erection and Don wanted to howl, wanted to vomit, with disgust.

The shame and disgust and furry he was feeling at himself was only equaled with the killing rage that he wanted to unleash on Charlie's assaulters.

As Don watched his brother's shaft being enveloped with the man's mouth, over and over again, the man started kneeling up. With help from his partner, the men secured a cockring around Charlie's penis and then the two turned Charlie over; the other straddling Charlie's legs now.

Reaching between his brother's butt cheeks, Don saw the man start to manipulate the butt plug they'd placed earlier. Charlie was moaning and squirming, rubbing his head back and forth in the silky sheets, trying to hump the bed, begging for them to let him come, still begging for them to stop, crying and breath hitching.

Don squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the shocks from the chair would short circuit his reaction to what was happening to Charlie, but it didn't. He was openly crying now, not only for what was happening to Charlie, but at his own condition and misery.

***

As soon as the butt plug was removed from him, Charlie started whimpering at the loss, tears running down his face. He felt the man position himself behind him and barely heard something like ripping foil and then the man was spreading his buttocks apart again. Something, something larger than the butt plug was pressed against him and before he could do more than realize what it was, the man was pushing inside him.

And Charlie, Charlie was pushing back against it. He needed it, he needed to be filled, he needed this torture to end! He let lose a keening whine, a moan as the man's shaft slid into him, the pain of the stretching doing nothing to dampen his arousal, doing nothing to swamp the agony of pleasure that he was in. Strong hands were at his hips, pulling him onto the hard penis inside him. He was so overwhelmed with everything, Charlie didn't feel the restraints loosening, didn't know that he was being seated fully on the man's thighs and penis.

As the man began pistoning his hips, pulling almost all the way out before driving his shaft back into Charlie, his partner was stroking his shaft, still imprisoned with the cockring.

Charlie was losing his mind!

***

As Charlie was being taken from behind by one man, Don had no choice but to watch the other man fondling his brother's restrained cock while leaning forward enough to ravish his throat and then going down to the nipples and then back up. Charlie was babbling; his mind completely torn in two, his words were together… he was begging for them to stop, begging for them to continue, begging for them to let him come… to fuck him… to let him go…

Don was almost hyperventilating with his own need. God, he was a monster! How could he be so aroused when they were raping his brother?! But Don was in the same condition as Charlie; he was babbling in his own head, along the same lines as his brother. Begging to come, begging to be let go, begging for them to stop, begging for someone to fuck him, as tears ran constantly down his face.

Blinking them from his face, Don shook his head angrily, screaming at the men with Charlie, as the second one mounted Charlie's erection from the front.

***

As Charlie was being fucked from behind, the man's partner had released Charlie's cock from its prison but then squeezed the base. Quickly, he put a condom on the young man and then unzipped the back flap in the leather pants and impaled himself on the curly haired man's shaft. The man in back of their toy rested Charlie over his partner's back as the man in front got on his hands and knees. After they'd repositioned themselves, the man proceeded to pound into Charlie, who was then shoved into the man on his knees.

Charlie's cracked and ruined voice was doing nothing but shouting inarticulately now, his entire being swamped with overwhelming sensations. The man fucking him then spoke for the first time, "You're brother's really enjoying the show."

The young man's mind was in so much turmoil, he couldn't understand what his assaulter was meaning. Shaking his head, the man took a hand away from his hip and pointed forward before going back to his hip, pulling him onto his shaft even harder.

A plasma screen Charlie hadn't noticed, came to life, showing his brother restrained to a chair. He was nude, tears streaming down his face and shouting… and, thanks to a split screen close up, Charlie was given a shot of his brother's hard and leaking erection. As the man behind him moved his shaft around inside of him and wrapped his arms around to stroke his nipples, Charlie was shaking his head, blinking in utter denial.

_No! This couldn't be happening! While he might survive this sexual assault, he couldn't survive his brother knowing everything that had happened._

Charlie couldn't help looking at Don's erection again before quickly looking away.

_Nnnoooo! NO! This would rip them apart._

More tears running down his face, Charlie whipped his head back and forth, squeezing his eyes shut as he struggled against the orgasm building in him, something more powerful than he'd ever known in his entire life. A sob ripped from his throat as, just when he thought he couldn't take it any more, he exploded into the man that had himself impaled on his cock and screamed with complete and utter denial that mutated into an anguished moan of overwhelming pleasure.

As he collapsed on top of the man in front of him, his eyes moved back to the screen showing Don.

***

Don couldn't hold off any more. Watching Charlie sandwiched between his abusers, he could see the sweat rolling off his brother, one man's dick pounding in and out of him while his brother's was doing the same to the other man. As Charlie's orgasm exploded out of him – his brother arching backwards and screaming at the top of his lungs – he heard a triumphant shout from the man pounding into Charlie and then, as the third man starting spraying ropes of semen onto the bed, Don's orgasm ripped out of his own body.

***

As Charlie heard Don's scream and watched his orgasm explode from him, it made Charlie's shaft jerk and a secondary climax took him into darkness, tears running down his face as the laughter of both of his assaulters filled his ears.

***

Don saw his brother pass out but before he could react, the plasma screens gave a close up of his brother and the man in back of him telling him he was watching. Charlie had… Charlie had been told that Don was watching. Charlie had watched Don get off on him being raped.

"Nnnnnoooooo!!!!" Don lost it then, pulling at his restraints, screaming obscenities at the unknown men, his face red with his fury, swearing oaths of murder, spittle flying from his mouth and his voiced cracking or disappearing entirely with the force of his rage. And then there was a long jolt of pain that sent his body into spasms and he blacked out. 

Don sat on the couch in his darkened apartment, peeling a label off of his current bottle of beer.

His life had been reduced to a collection of boxes, scattered around the living room, labeled with black marker and sealed with packing tape. Tomorrow, he'd be leaving LA. Forever.

He'd be leaving the FBI.

His friends and his father.

And his brother.

Standing up, he went into the kitchen and grabbed another beer out of the fridge, the only thing left in it, and went to the patio door that looked out the back of the apartment.

Don took a drink of the alcoholic beverage, wishing it was something a lot stronger and he could get totally wasted. But he'd tried that already and it never helped – just gave him a hangover and made him unable to think clearly.

It'd been a month since his and Charlie's abduction and, no matter how much he wanted to forget everything that had happened to them, Don couldn't get passed… it. He knew Charlie wanted to work through 'the incident' but Don couldn't even look at his brother without getting sick – not because of what had happened to Charlie, and he'd told him that and hoped that Charlie believed him – but because of his own reactions.

He was a monster and a constant reminder of what had happened and Don could not allow himself to stay around and be that to his little brother; Charlie deserved so much more than that.

Family should never see family in the situation that Don and Charlie had been in. Or… maybe it was just Don and Charlie because it had completely squed their relationship. At least from Don's point of view.

The man tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the images of Charlie out of his head. Despite it being a… rape… Charlie had been totally… unraveled with pleasure. Seeing him undone in a completely non-consensual situation, Don couldn't help but wonder what his enthusiastic, innocent, brother would be like in an unrestrained relationship.

And Don couldn't figure out why he wondered about it. He'd never expressed a desire for any man, ever, before. He had no desire to be with one, let alone his _brother_.

Don had tried to research the… problem, but he just didn't know how or even where to start really. He didn't want to talk to any shrink about it because he didn't need THAT type of knowledge about himself out there.

He brought his head back down, moved to the window and rested it against the cool glass, sighing. And just like that, his emotions blindsided him and his shoulders started shaking; a moment later and Don was letting himself slide down the glass patio door to the carpet.

***

Not having had any communication with his brother that wasn't passed on via his father, a friend or a coworker, for almost two weeks, he'd learned from Colby that Don had resigned. After the shock had worn off, he'd called his father and Alan was as stunned about the news as Charlie was.

Charlie couldn't let Don leave.

He and Alan couldn't lose Don again, not after he'd come back to them while their mother was ill. Not after everything they'd been through, working on cases together for the FBI; not after almost losing him after the stabbing incident or … what they'd just gone through.

He and Don were just beginning to get on an even keel with their relationship, something they'd really never had as younger siblings.

Don had a job here; he had a life and he'd built a family, a real family with his brother and his father, and his friends.

Charlie couldn't let Don leave.

So he used his spare key to let himself into Don's apartment, his heart stuttering and his breath stopping in his chest as he glanced over the moving boxes that were all packed, sealed and waiting to be taken to where ever Don had planned on going.

No! Charlie couldn't let his brother leave. His face an open window to his anguish, Charlie looked around until he spotted his brother over at the patio door.

But… Don was crying.

His strong, fearless, stubborn brother was crying. Don's arms were around his knees, which were pulled up to his chest, and he was leaning sideways against the glass door.

Charlie walked over to his brother and sat down across from him, leaving about a foot of space between them. His voice was soft when he called out to Don.

His brother startled out of his semi-curled position, his eyes focusing on Charlie almost instantly.

"Charlie, you shouldn't be here." Don said as he wiped his eyes with his hands and made to stand up. Charlie's hand on one of his legs made him still.

"Colby told me you were leaving. Tomorrow! And dad didn't know anything about it either." Charlie's eyes were full of a myriad of emotions and Don turned away from him, swallowing and then slid his leg out from under his brother's hand and stood up.

"It's for the best, Charlie."

"No, it isn't." Charlie had followed him up and refused to look away.

Don made to move around his brother and was surprised when Charlie wouldn't let him pass.

"Charlie…." Don trailed off on a sigh, shaking his head. Taking a deep breath, he went around his brother, tipping his beer bottle upside down in the drain, he made to keep moving.

Charlie grabbed him, a hand on his shoulder, and pulled Don around to face him.

Don was getting angry now, "Knock it off, Charlie," pulling his shoulder out from under Charlie's hand, turning towards the living room.

"You can't leave! We need you, Don; I need you, I need you to stay here." Charlie's voice was strained.

His brother's back stiffened, his shoulders tensed and Charlie wasn't certain what, exactly, he'd said that made him react so.

Don turned around to face his little brother, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. "Yes, I am leaving. You and dad will be fine and you have Amita, Larry, the team…. All of you will be fine." Before he could turn back around, Charlie was in his face.

"They aren't you! I want you to stay, Don. I need you to stay. We've come so far since you came home. I've never felt this close to you in my entire life and I don't want to lose the relationship we've finally begun to establish." Charlie reached out to touch him and Don tried to pull away.

"Stop doing that! _I'm_ the one who got raped, not you! You don't have anything to be afraid of from me, Don." Charlie almost shouted at him.

"Yes, Charlie, I do. And, in a way, I was." Don nodded his head.

Charlie frowned, his eyebrows pulling together with consternation.

Before his little brother could open his mouth, Don was already trying to explain.

"They… they made me watch you getting… getting raped, Charlie. They made me watch you as they made you come unglued with what they did to you." Don's voice rasped out.

Charlie looked like he was waiting for the punchline of a joke.

"Damn it, Charlie! They made me _enjoy_ what they did to you! Every time I look at you, all I see is what… is what happened and what my reaction to it was." Charlie reached for him and Don pushed his hand away.

"I'm a monster, Charlie! Don't you get that? I can't be anywhere near you without wondering…." Don's voice trailed off, his mouth working to say something.

"Wondering what?" Charlie innocently asked.

Don let out a snort and tried to push passed his brother again but, again, Charlie refused to move. When Don moved to go around him, Charlie intercepted him.

"You aren't the only one who's having trouble processing what happened, Don."

Don's face radiated his misery over the situation, his body giving off waves of anguish and dread. He had to make Charlie understand; he had to make his brother stay away from him and Don could think of no other way to get him to. It would be the final nail in the Eppes brother's relationship because he knew Charlie would never forgive him.

***

Don smirked, a light coming into his eyes and a feral smile on his mouth. Charlie was completely confused over the change in demeanor and not a little scared of his brother right then as Don moved into his personal space.

One of Don's hands came up to cup one of his cheeks as he answered Charlie's earlier question, "Wondered, if that's how you act in a non-con situation, what you'd be like when you wanted it."

Charlie blinked at his brother, his mind seeming to stick in neutral.

_Charlie could never understand subtle. I'm gonna have to spell it out for him._

Don closed his eyes, his face losing all expression before he opened his eyes and brought his other hand up to cup Charlie's other cheek.

"Wondered what it'd be like to be inside you, riding you, when you came unglued." And then Don's lips were on Charlie's and, when Charlie failed to respond, Don wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him tightly into his body, rubbing his erection against Charlie's stomach.

_Come on, Charlie, you gotta understand this. I can't… I don't want to make it any plainer._

Charlie started squirming around in Don's arms and he loosened them, expecting Charlie to throw himself bodily away from him. Except Charlie didn't.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around Don's neck and pulled him into a hug, putting his chin on Don's nearest shoulder.

"We'll get through this, Don. I promise."

And now it was Don's turn to blink at his brother, his mind stuck in neutral.


End file.
